Melt Your Heart
by TheSecretsSafeWithMe
Summary: Are we killing time, or are we killing each other? Contains SPOILERS from promo. Nothing more than what you see in the promo for 622.
1. One Way or Another

**AN: I'm back with a sort of fill in episode for 622. I know it hasn't aired yet but I have a muse and am going to use my optimism while I still can. Also, this only includes SPOILERS seen in the promo. It takes place right after Lorelai walks away from Luke. I was going to include the fight, but I'm so excited (?) to see what the Palladino's do there, I don't even want to try and compete with them. But the basic sentiment was given in the promo. "Let's elope", "Just wait", "No! I'm not waiting. It's now or never," and Lorelai walks away. This picks up right from her walking away.**

Also for those of you wondering what happened to my other story, "Now You Have Your Cake", I couldn't continue, and still can't at this point. I hope to finish it one day but am currently having a hard time writing Chris in a positive light. Not that I think Chris is scum, but with all the anti-Chris sentiments floating around in the fandom, I'm having a hard time finding a voice for him that won't immediately be responded to by, "I hate Chris and anything he does is wretched!" (I humbly admit that sometimes as of lately, I also belong in that category.) But without further ado, I bring you my interpretation of the end of season six, the beginning of season seven.

__

"Just wait!"

"No I'm not waiting! It's now or never." 

Luke couldn't believe what was happening. Lorelai stood in front of him, mere seconds away from crumbling into the sidewalk. His heart broke as she started to take a step back, feeling the weight of the air between them. She stared at him with eyes he had never seen before. Anger, confusion, and heart break glistened in her tears. He realized she was waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath, determined to calm her down. She was falling apart right in front of him. He lowered his voice considerably and reached out for her hopelessly, eyes burning as the acid in his stomach seemed to rise into his head. 

"Lorelai…"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and vigorously shook her head back and forth. He didn't have to say anything else. In her mind, the absence of words spoke volumes. She turned slightly and started to stumble away from him, fighting off the impulse to collapse into a fit of tears.

He rose his voice again, firm and hopeless, "Lorelai!"

She didn't even turn around. He couldn't let her go away like this. If for no other reason, than for her own safety. She was completely and utterly a mess. He started shaking, as the magnitude of this moment raced through his heart. She was calling it off. She was walking away. He started after her.

"Please wait!" He wasn't sure if he was referring to her waiting for him to catch up with her, or just her waiting for him. He just needed for her to wait. Everything was happening so fast. He was losing her so fast.

She stumbled on the grass, her legs shaky and numb. He watched as her knees caught her on the grass by the gazebo. He ran up beside her. She was making no motion to return to her feet, as she stayed down, whimpering with her head down beside her shoulders. He knelt down beside her, not being able to believe how small and helpless she looked there. His heart ached, and his mind raced.

"I love you," he said it weakly, strands of pleading hope bleeding onto the words. She shook her head and refused to look at him.

"Lorelai please."

She shook her head and began to get up quickly, muttering "no". And then, she was up. And once again, walking away from him. He couldn't move, but his head dropped. He himself muttered a "no", as he couldn't even turn his head to watch her walking away. He stayed frozen there as the sounds of her sniffling and the clicks of her heels slipped further into the distance.

Finally, he pushed himself to his feet and began pacing ominously. To outside observer, one might think he was nervous. But he was shocked, and heartbroken, and unsure of what to do with all of these emotions. He calmly walked to the gazebo, and in what would have appeared to be a premeditated attack, he kicked the handrail beside the stairs, knocking it over with a loud crack and a thud. He wanted to tear the damn thing down. But he stopped and took a deep breath. She needed to rest, he needed to think. They needed time before he could make things right. But he would make things right. He had to.

So he marched back to the diner, ignoring the fearful glances of the diner patrons. It didn't even register that Taylor was saying something about him having to pay for the repairs to the gazebo. It was a good thing he didn't because he probably would have hit him. He stormed through the silent, shocked diner and headed straight for the stairs. Of all the things on his mind right now, closing the diner was the least of his worries. He slammed the door to his apartment, the echo filling the small building.

Lorelai stumbled up the stairs to her house and fell onto the couch. She couldn't believe that it was over. Her sobbing intensified and she found it hard to catch her own breath. Months of emotions overwhelmed her and she began hyperventilating. She placed her hands on the table, balancing herself as she leaned over, still sitting on the couch. The light caught the shiny ring that adored left hand. She hadn't given him back the ring. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the side of the table, bracing herself, holding on so tightly, as to keep herself from removing the beautiful sentiment. Removal of the object held too much symbolism for her to handle and she laid her head down on the table defeated. Her muscles slowly began to relax, the soreness pulsing through every fiber. She was far from relaxed, or comfortable, but she forfeited to her tired body. Forehead lying on the table, hands on either side of her face. As the turned head on the table, the coolness of her tears smeared on the wood felt good against her soft cheek. She closed her eyes to block out the view of the ring. And she surrendered to sleep. Exhausted and relieved, and finally able to catch her breath as it became rhythmic in her sleep.

And that's where he found her the next morning. He had not slept at all. He had listened as Kirk had taken the reigns and ushered everyone out of the diner. The patrons had left, and Luke had even heard a few making comments about Kirk's hairnet. He had listened as the chairs had been one by one put on the table. And finally, he listened as Kirk had finally left, the bell ringing as he closed the door to the diner.

After lying in his cold bed for nearly six hours, not moving, not able to sleep, unable to feel sorry for himself. He wanted, no needed, to know she was okay. He had slowly gotten up and slipped out of the diner making his way to her house.

He tensed as he slowly opened the door to her house. It was unlocked, but he didn't even have the strength to sigh at her carelessness. He snuck into the house and started for the stairs, catching sight of her asleep on table. Her face was turned away from him. The slow rise and fall of her back assured him. His eyes fell to his feet, ashamed at his own ability to bring Lorelai to this.

The first thing Lorelai saw when she woke up was the ring. Any hopeful waking thoughts were immediately shattered as her uncomfortable position reminded her of the night before. She closed her eyes once again, hoping to wake up in her bed. With Luke. She took a deep breath, willing herself from crying once again.

Luke was still as he saw her take a deep breath. He wondered if she knew he was here. He wondered if she was going to throw him out. But most of all, he wondered if they'd ever be the same.

TBC 


	2. Words Unspoken, Noses Unbroken

**AN: You know, writing this is very therapeutic. I recommend it for everyone. Thanks for the feedback! There will probably be just one more chapter. Hopefully before the finale airs, but it'll be tough! Damn job.**

Luke sat there staring at her. Waiting for her to realize his presence. A horrible feeling came over him, like he wasn't supposed to be there. He was intruding. Like he wasn't welcome in this house any longer. But he couldn't stop staring at her. When had this started and how long had she been pretending that everything was fine? It occurred to Luke that he probably didn't want to know the answer. That knowing the answer would probably confirm his fears that this has been a long time coming, but that it could have been prevented. If he had only talked to her. If she had only talked to him.

She was awake. He knew that. But she wasn't moving. He wondered if he should say anything to let her know that he was there. But he stayed quiet. She started to move a little and groaned quietly in pain. Luke knew that her neck had to be stiff from her sleeping arrangement. He leaned forward slightly, instinctively reaching out to help. This motion startled her and she jerked back into a sitting position when she realized she wasn't alone. The motion hurt her neck and she grimaced and her hand immediately went to the base of it.

Luke saw the pain and anger in her face. She just stared at him disbelieving and silent, hand still resting on her neck.

Luke broke the silence carefully, "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Her tone wasn't as angry as he had expected. For that he was grateful.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." His words were carefully articulated.

"I shouldn't have slept down here."

He nodded grimly, "Your neck."

She sighed, "My neck."

He fought off the desire to sit beside her and rub her neck back into working order. He wanted to tell her that he was going to fix this and they would be okay. But he did neither.

"I'm okay." At this Luke was a little confused, she noticed and continued, "You said you wanted to make sure I was okay. I'm okay."

"Good," he said sadly. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to say she needed him, that last night was a mistake. That she didn't want things to end. But he knew those particular words would not be spoken. Not today. It was too raw, she was too tired; they had let things go too far.

"You don't have to do this. I'm not your responsibility anymore." She was bitter and he dropped his head.

It hurt to hear her say that. He wasn't there because he felt he was supposed to be. He was worried about her. He cared about her and hated seeing her upset. He didn't want to start another fight, so he decided he should just leave. It was wrong for him to be here, but he just couldn't get the image of her from last night out of his head. Her sadness, the ultimatum, her tears. Had it really come to this?

"I'll go," he finally said reluctantly. As he pressed his hands to his knees to rise, he stopped and looked at her hard. "I'm sorry."

It was probably one of the most sincere tones she'd ever heard him use. Tears once again pricked her eyes and he noticed, and didn't even realize he had stuck his hand out and was sweeping his thumb under her eye. They stayed like that, the love palpable in the moment. Suddenly, a knock at the door jarred them out of their trance. Lorelai immediately rose to her feet and was halfway to the door before Luke could even retrieve his hand. He pulled it back and stuck it in his pocket, guiltily.

Lorelai opened the door and Luke heard her gasp slightly. He couldn't see who was behind the door, but started to rise to investigate.

"Chris what are you doing here?"

Christopher. Luke froze. He hadn't seen him since Emily and Richard's vow renewal. He was struck by the awkwardness of the moment and stood still, unsure of what to do.

Chris' voice was syrupy and sweet, and Luke couldn't help himself from becoming angry. He clinched his fists at his side but remained out of view. "Sorry for dropping in like this. You just weren't answering your phone and I've been worried about you ever since the wedding."

Luke's fists unclenched, and his mind raced. _The wedding? What had happened at the wedding?_

Lorelai was extremely uncomfortable and glanced back at Luke. She saw the questions in his eyes and Chris curiously peeked in. Upon seeing Luke, he cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm interrupting. I'll go." He smiled grimly at Luke, apologetically. Chris was many things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his presence was very unwelcome in Luke's eyes and the faster he left, the smaller the chance of him being on the receiving end of Luke's wrath. He didn't want to start trouble.

"Sorry Chris. Just not a great time." Lorelai said apologetically.

Chris nodded and glanced one more time to Lorelai and stopped at her face. He noticed her unshed tears and his face turned to one of concern. He leaned in, "Is everything okay?"

Luke's heart sank further at the realization that Chris would be there to catch her fall. From him. It would be him that she would turn to when she needed company, or someone to talk to. The thought made him sick. He selfishly wished Rory was there, or Sookie, or anyone else. Just not him. Not Christopher.

"Everything's fine." Lorelai lied. She took a deep breath and then surprised them both by finishing, "I think you should both just leave." She gave a regretful look towards Luke. He nodded sadly. Not today. There was so much left to say, but not today.

Chris nodded uncomfortably, understanding the unspoken weight of her words. He turned to go and heard Luke slowly walking towards the door behind him.

As Luke passed Lorelai he tried to look at her, but she looked away. And as he walked through the door to the outside, he heard it shut behind him.

Chris was walking towards his car but against his better judgment, he changed his direction and began to approach Luke, who was making his way back to the diner.

"Luke." Chris' voice was firm and surprised Luke. He turned around as Chris caught up to him.

Luke wasn't looking forward to what Christopher had to say. Residual feelings from the year previous started bubbling up and Luke stuffed his hands in his pockets as to not hit him. He glared at Christopher, waiting for him to speak.

"I know this is none of my business, but you have your chance with Lorelai and from the looks of it, you're screwing it up. I'm going to be here to catch her if you let her go." Luke eyes him angrily, but he continues, "I just thought that you should know that. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know what she deserves," Luke grips the inside of his pockets to the point he thinks that they might rip.

"You have a chance to fix this, but I'm telling you, you blow it, I'm here."

"You don't scare me. She's wearing my ring if you haven't noticed." _For now,_ he adds bitterly in his head.

"Look I'm not trying to start trouble here."

"Could have fooled me."

"I just want to see her happy."

Luke grunts, "Me too." He eyes Chris warningly and fights the urge to hit him, again. Instead, he turns and walks away.

Christopher begins walking back to his car, and as his footsteps get farther away Luke replays the conversation. Christopher didn't know that technically they had broken up. But he was right, she didn't deserve this. How could he have been so blind? Sure Luke had said that he wasn't scared, but truthfully, he was terrified.

TBC 


End file.
